Still Cries
by Jess Angel
Summary: Trowa and his brokenhearted sister, Cathy.


**Still Cries**  
by Jess Angel

_"I am alone, me and my child._  
_Where did he go? He said he loved me."_

–Justifide, "Still Cries"

Catherine held fast to the table, knowing if she should let go she'd be on the floor. Her knees wobbled weakly remembering her love's words.

She had believed him too. How could she not of? She loved him with all her heart. But his love was not as genuine as she'd thought.

Pitiful sobs echoed throughout her trailer. As the red haired woman cried, her sorrow could be felt a mile away. A door opened but she had failed to hear it. Spotting her, a young man quickly went to her. Warm arms surrounded her. 'Dear Trowa,' she thought allowing him to hold her. Her sweet baby brother had come to comfort her.

'Cathy.' Trowa held back the anger he felt towards his sister's supposed boyfriend. He crumpled the note in his hand. A one worded note and his signature. 'Sorry' was all it said. The man was a coward; he didn't have the decency to talk to her in person.

His own heart was left in agony as his sister cried out her anguish and the anguish of her unborn child. But he continued to offer whatever reassurance he could as she lay in his arms.

* * *

Feeling her anxiety, Trowa held her hand tightly as they walked towards the doctor's office.

Cathy looked nervously at Trowa as the doctor started but she was soothed by Trowa's calm green eyes. She gasped slightly as an image appeared on the screen.

A little figure squirmed about with a thumb in its mouth. She smiled and tried to reach the screen tracing the tiny one's form.

"Congratulations, Miss Bloom, you're going to have a beautiful baby boy," the doctor informed.

Trowa put a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave a smile of his own as he looked to the screen.

* * *

In a brand new home, purchased a few weeks before the little one's birth, now lived a trio.

The silencer watched as his sister rocked a baby to sleep. A melodious lullaby was hummed to the infant. Walking over to him, Catherine handed him the babe and he gently laid Tyler Bloom in his cradle.

This baby, Trowa reflected, wasn't a mistake. Watching his sister stroke her son's face lovingly. It was the father who was mistaken.

* * *

"Tyler it's time to go to bed!" Cathy watched as her brother picked up the four-year-old boy with her red hair and his father's hazel eyes. She laughed as her son pretended to fly, her brother holding him in the air.

Trowa tucked his nephew in bed and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Ty."

The little boy yawned. "Night, Uncle Trowa."

Catherine went to give Tyler her own kiss. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Giving his mother a hug he replied, "Goodnight mommy."

Leaving the boy's door open slightly, they went to their own rooms.

Checking in on his sister, Trowa watched as his sister collapsed slowly to the floor in her room holding her hand to her head as she cried quietly.

"It's okay, Cathy." He slowly brought her into his arms like he did that day four years ago

"He might want to meet his father someday, Trowa. I'd rather not see him but I want Tyler to meet him because he deserves that much. But I'm scared that his father won't even acknowledge him or even care," she replied fearfully.

"I understand that, but when they do meet I know that Tyler will be strong young man able to handle it when the day comes. But when it does come know that it's just between them, Cathy."

"He said he loved me, Trowa. I was so sure he did back then. But after everything was said and done, did he ever?" she asked. "I've asked myself that every night since then."

Trowa shook his head.

Catherine nodded. "But now I know he didn't."

"…If he did, he would've stayed."

He looked at her tear stained face.

"No more tears," he said drying her face with his hand.

With a small smile she repeated, "No more tears."

**…Fin**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Update 8/16/12. Due to FanFictionNet's policy regarding song lyrics, I've taken down the lyrics that were interwoven in this story. Only a short quote of it remains at the top of this. You can find the full lyrics at angelic(underscore)chaos . xanga . com, if you're interested. Heartbreaking subject aside, it's a lovely song.

"Many a man claims to have unfailing love, but a faithful man who can find?"  
Proverbs 20:6

Gundam Wing and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency  
"Still Cries" song lyrics were written by Jason & Sambo Moncivaiz (Justifide).


End file.
